J-Pimp
J-Pimp (rapper) Joél Célestin Filsaime (born September 20, 1984), also known artistically as J-Pimp, is an American rapper, recording artist, record producer, and songwriter of Haitian descent currently serving as mayor of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne. He originally started off in a four-person hip hop group titled Loud Boyz, serving as one of the front runners of the diversity of music groups within his city region, where he adopted the stage name J-Pimp, later to disbanded the group to pursue a solo career. He is best known for the release of his fifth independent-label debut album titled The Average Joe, nominated in Billboard magazine as Top 100 most popular albums of 2005, Top 25 albums on the Billboard 200. Part of his early popularity arose from his consistent album releases. He is best known for his complex flows to create a unique blending of hip-hop and chopper-style rap. He also credits several high school friends with encouraging him to get back into the recording studio after listening to his demo tape. His solo work spans several genres, including hip hop, r&b, soul, rap, and freestyle rap. He is well-known and has gained an audience as an MTV Artists, gaining viewers in Haiti, Martinique, Dominica, Guadeloupe, Grenada, Dominican Republic, Belgium, Switzerland, United Kingdom, and in the United States, primarily from his influential role in the development of audio mixing Haitian American Hip Hop. He is also the Founder, President, and CEO of D-Ploy Records. Biography '1984–2002: Early life' J-Pimp was born on September 20, 1984 as Joél Filsaime in Boynton Beach, Florida and raised in Delray Beach, Florida., a place infamous in the midst of an immigrant explosion of mostly illegal Haitian immigrants. He attended Calusa Elementary School in Boca Raton, Florida., after being expelled from two different elementary schools. He is the son of Barthol Filsaime, a former construction worker and the late Georgette Oscar Filsaime (née Oscar, b. 7 May 1961 Port-au-Prince - d. 25 January 2019 Léogâne), was a mambo asogwe (vodou). Both parents origins are from Léogâne, Haiti. His parents migrated to the United States, during the Haiti President for Life Jean-Claude Duvalier regime administration. Splitting his time between the United States and Haiti until settling in West Palm Beach, Florida., along with his two brothers. He began taking interest in music at an early age, started as a DJ playing a variety of rap music on the morning announcement in Middle school. He won several awards on the track & field team and played defensive back in High school football at Olympic Heights. He was raised as a Roman Catholic and attended Catholic school, but later started began cutting classes to record his music after realizing how much profit he could make distributing his own albums. He grew up in an artistic, but also athletic environment. J-Pimp begun freestyle rapping and recording music at age twelve writing his first rap song. In the summer of 2000, he recorded his first EP solo album titled First Start. By the age of sixteen, J-Pimp sign his first record deal with Deathwish Records, but was not with the label for very long. In 2001, Following a serious football injury in the 9th grade, he began to consider rapping as a career turned his family garage into a recording studio using two keyboards, drum machine, and a multitracker XR-5. He developed his musical talent and taught himself how to record music from his home studio. In 2002, at age 17 he dropout of high school in the eleventh grade to pursue a career in the music industry, while his passion for recording music became an obsession. '2003–2014: Career beginnings' On March 26, 2003., he founded his own record label D-Ploy Records and recording studio. In 2004, D-Ploy Records (Loud Boyz) made an impact in the music industry as one of the legendary urban underground rap groups on SoundClick for releasing the majority of the hip hop group music as downloads. He was the primary rapper on all of the rap-based tracks that appeared on the album and was responsible for the lyrical content. J-Pimp was also featured in Elton Degré Mondesir album L'anmou Sou Hyway kompa single Ou la la la that made #61 on the World General charts. In early 2005, After graduating from high school from Cornerstone Correspondence 15938 Us Highway 17, Townsend, Georgia, 31331. He released his fifth independent-label album titled The Average Joe by J-Pimp, received generally positive feedback gaining attention in the music industry, which contained the hit singles titled Gotta Get It and Ride 2 Die "LOVE" featuring Lady B. He released his second Mix Tape in January 2006 titled Tha Pimp Of Tha South, which featured Puerto Rican reggaeton recording artist Lady B, successful hit single All My Lady's, which received significant plays on radio stations in Puerto Rico and Miami. J-Pimp released his first solo single titled K.O., from his upcoming album titled Florida Finest in 2009, after leaving Crøîx Païx, Léogâne only twelve-days before the Haiti 7.0 earthquake hit the epicenter near the town of Léogâne (Ouest Department) on January 12, 2010., Later recalling his experience as life changing. J-Pimp commented, "I just was in Haiti a few days ago - Leyogàn radio station interview about my new single (K.O.)". The song K.O. reached #1 in Haitian charts for 19 weeks and is still a popular song playing on commercial radio stations throughout the country. On January 5, 2015., he published the music video for the song K.O. on YouTube. The majority of the music video was shot in Haiti with scenes in Crøîx Païx, Léogâne., also premiere on MTV. As of 2010, J-Pimp has released his third Mix Tape entitled Now or Never and confirmed he is working on his sixth studio album titled Florida Finest, which will be released in late 2012. On May 8, 2011., he released his second single and published his first promotional video for his single titled Land Of The Free by J-Pimp, which is offered for sale at Billboard's music store and listed on his sixth studio album titled Florida Finest, on the popular website YouTube. Between his fifth and sixth studio albums, he took a seven-year hiatus from releasing albums due to prescription sleeping medication. In the summer of 2012, J-Pimp undertook a 3-week performance tour through Haiti. All proceeds from the tour were donated to local, private, and church-based orphanages. J-Pimp has released several Mix Tapes, Soundtracks, and Greatest Hits as well as Independent albums, On August 6, 2013., he released D-Ploy Records Presents: J-Pimp Greatest Hits Vol.2, which received positive reviews almost immediately exceeding sales of one hundred thousand copies worldwide. In 2014, he was established as one of the most successful independent record label owners in the world generating approximately $93,000.00 in annual revenue, since 2004. On November 4, 2014., J-Pimp rose to prominence with his self-released independent debut EP album titled Real Music, as a digital download, which reached over 10,000 downloads within a few hours to critical and commercial success that produced global chart-topping singles such as Rise & Grind has gained insurmountable recognition for his seemingly pristine lyrics and blended of English-based creole rap style, including his successful hit single titled Pussy Poppin' became an international hit single, topping the Top 10 charts on SoundClick and Australia. 2015–present: Breakthrough artist By the start of 2015, On February 4, 2015., J-Pimp released his first solo single titled Block Music on his Mix Tape Vol.4, as a download on SoundClick, which reached #5 in Bass Rap charts. On February 14, 2015., he published the music video from his SoundClick chart-topping single titled Block Music on the popular website YouTube. In March 2015, J-Pimp announced that the album title of his fourth Mix Tape Vol.4 would not be release until the songs are completed for the album and will be released through SoundClick. In September 2016, he released his fourth Mix Tape Vol.4, album as a free digital download on SoundClick. On June 15, 2015., J-Pimp released his new single titled AllNite on YouTube, The music video for AllNite (AllNite by J-Pimp) was directed by Nesley Filsaime, and has been gaining much attention on MTV channel in the United States receiving over 10,000 views. On February 7, 2016., J-Pimp released his third single titled Grind Hard on his Mix Tape Vol.4, released by D-Ploy Records, a SoundClick Top 50 song in HipHop, which earned him his first #1 in Bass Rap charts. On March 28, 2017., J-Pimp became the first American rapper of Haitian descent theatre directing hip hop short film for Get Guap (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) song, including record producing, motion graphics, and sound recording design for the production making him the first in music video directing history to be a film director, theatre director and creative director. On July 4, 2019., D-Ploy Records founders 'The Fils-Aime Brothers' and Livelihood founder Ashley Biden have publicly announced their new business venture, which may also be considered a verbal agreement by both companies to re-launch Livelihood clothing brand in the United States and Haiti. On July 13, 2019., J-Pimp used the nickname "ThaPimpOfThaSouth", during live streaming on social networking service Tagged with over 880 viewers watching live as he freestyle rap, On Top (single) released by D-Ploy Records, a SoundClick Top 25 song in HipHop, which earned him his first #1 in Freestyle charts. As of August 2019., J-Pimp is among the most critically acclaimed musicians and one of the best-selling music artists of all time, with over 792 million digital records sold worldwide retained by MusicBrainz. On October 16, 2019., J-Pimp gained further recognition with the collaborative single featuring Nick Crenshaw titled Wake N Pray released by D-Ploy Records, a SoundClick Top 25 song in HipHop, which earned him his second #1 this year in Freestyle charts. Personal life According to unconfirmed reports, J-Pimp (rapper) is currently in a relationship with Anya Duvalier, including is rumored to have endorse her brother Nicolas Duvalier 2022 presidential campaign in Haiti. In 2019, his wealth briefly surpassed €$10 billion and his net worth was reported to be €$12.9 billion. Awards and nominations Discography 'Official mixtapes' * 2004: Mixtape vol.1 (Loud Boyz Ent.) * 2006: Mixtape vol.2 (Tha Pimp Of Tha South) * 2010: Mixtape vol.3 (Now or Never) * 2016: Mixtape vol.4 (Prince-au-Léogâne) Videos 'Music Videos' * 2015: J-Pimp - K.O. (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) * 2015: J-Pimp - AllNite (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) * 2016: J-Pimp - Rise & Grind (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) External links * BBC Music Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:J-Pimp Category:American rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:Haitian-American rappers Category:American music industry executives Category:Rappers Category:American rappers of Haitian descent Category:American people of Haitian descent Category:American music industry executives Category:Rappers from Florida Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's hip-hop Category:2010's rappers Category:2020's hip-hop Category:2020's rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Rappers in Delray Beach, Florida Category:Rappers from Crøîx Païx, Léogâne Category:Flag designers Category:Mayor of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne